


5 Times Ardyn Threatens Noct With Grievous Bodily Injury

by nickofhearts



Series: The Adventures of Prince Noctis and Funny Hat Man [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Masochistic tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: + 1 Time He Actually Does It





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts), [whitewingedcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whitewingedcrow).



**I.**  
  
"I am _going_ —" Ardyn says, with that look in eyes that promises all the pain and suffering in the world—"to rip your throat out with my _teeth_."  
  
Noct breathes deeply and tries very hard not to be too obvious about inching his hand down towards his cock. That always makes Ardyn really irritated with him, and not in the good way. It's just, Ardyn is so _passionate_ about all the things he wants to do to Noct, even if they're not exactly nice things, or even sane things, Noct can't help but get caught up in it.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Noct asks, breathless, when Ardyn hasn't said anything for a few minutes, just pinching the bridge of his nose in consternation.  
  
Ardyn gives him a look like Noct is _severely_ brain-damaged. " _You are the bane of my existence_."  
  
  
  
**II.**  
  
Noct sets his fingers against the dark splotches on his throat, a circle of bruises in the shape of Ardyn's fingers. His hands had reached almost all the way around, picking Noct up and holding him against the wall, an implacable inexorable force. Ardyn had been _so_ angry this time, but he'd still stopped.  
  
Noct doesn't know which part of it is the more attractive thought—that Ardyn always stops himself before actually injuring Noct, or that someday he won't?  
  
  
  
**III.**  
  
"Do you know how many bones there are in the human body, Noct?" Ardyn asks, like this is normal after dinner conversation.  
  
Noct shakes his head carefully, knowing by now where this is likely going.  
  
Ardyn takes one of Noct's hands in his and just holds it for a moment, considering. "I wonder," he says, watching Noct's face with the intensity of a cat watching a mouse it's got pinned under it's claws—"how long it would take to kill someone by breaking every," tracing a line from the center of Noct's palm, "single," to the tip of his finger, " _one_."  
  
  
  
**IV.**  
  
Noct wakes up in the middle of the night to see Ardyn standing over him, which isn't strange. What _is_ strange is that Ardyn's got one of his swords out, a long slender blade, undoubtedly wickedly sharp at the edge.  
  
Noct never got back in the habit of sleeping in his undergarments, so it's both terrifying as fuck and a horrible tease to have Ardyn sweep aside his blankets and rest the sword against the line of his throat, trailing it down in a deliberate path over his collarbones, his ribs, the inside of one thigh.  
  
If Ardyn applied any pressure at all, Noct would be bleeding to death in a matter of minutes.  
  
"I have been waiting _millennia_ for my revenge, Noct." Ardyn says, letting the sword fall from his fingers and vanish.  
  
He retraces the path the blade took in reverse, the warmth of his fingers such a stark contrast to the coldness of the metal that Noct can't stand it, and _then Ardyn wraps a hand around his cock._  
  
_Fuck_ , Noct thinks, _this is the worst form of torture ever._  
  
Ardyn doesn't so much as stroke Noct as he tightens his grip until it's almost painful, his other hand on Noct's thigh holding him down so he can't move or get any friction. " _I won't allow you to take that from me,_ " Ardyn says finally, letting him go.  
  
Noct feels tears on his cheeks when he comes.  
  
  
  
**V.**  
  
The lesson of the day seems to be magic and how not to throw himself into the direct path of a spell, and Noct is both shivering with cold and scalded by heat as he fails repeatedly to warp fast enough.  
  
The spell Ardyn's holding in his hand now is a high level Firaga, if Noct isn't mistaken, the look on Ardyn's face one of terrible promise.  
  
If Noct gets caught in this, there won't be anything left of him.  
  
" _Go_ ," Ardyn says, and Noct starts running.  
  
It really isn't his fault that he trips right as he's about to warp, the same instant that Ardyn lets go of the spell, and Noct knows with absolute certainty that it's going to blow up right in his face. He's sprawled frozen on the ground as he wonders if being burned alive is going to be more or less excruciating than being carved up like Ardyn's always threatening him with, when Ardyn casts a Blizzara of the same exact strength, turning the whole thing into a fine mist that soaks him to the skin.  
  
"Oh _Noct_ ," Ardyn says, draping his coat over Noct's shivering form, Noct's heart beating so fast he thinks he might be hyperventilating. "You _are_ going to be the death of me."  
  
  
  
**+I.**  
  
It's not quite an accident so much as it's Noct getting distracted by something flashing by in his peripheral vision. He can't have looked away for more than one or two seconds, but it's enough for Ardyn's sword to sink deep into his side.  
  
"Oh, _fuck_ ," Noct says, watching Ardyn's expression cycle through—surprise, horror, anger, exasperation, regret, but the one that should be there, that he'd always imagined would be the last thing he ever sees, isn't— _satisfaction._


End file.
